Find $y$ if $\dfrac{y^2 - 9y + 8}{y-1} + \dfrac{3y^2 +16y-12 }{3y -2} = -3$.
Explanation: We can factor the quadratics in the numerators on the left side, and lo and behold, we can simplify the fractions: \begin{align*} \frac{y^2 - 9y + 8}{y-1} + \dfrac{3y^2 +16y-12 }{3y -2} &= \frac{\cancel{(y-1)}(y-8)}{\cancel{y-1}} + \frac{\cancel{(3y-2)}(y+6)}{\cancel{3y-2}} \\ &= y-8 + y+6. \end{align*}So, our equation is $2y-2 = -3$, which gives $y =\boxed{-\frac{1}{2}}$.  (A quick check shows that this solution is not extraneous.)